


Do you remember me?

by DreamingForeverNightmare



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Game, all the people that died imgame are alive as their pregame selves, himiko is here sometimes, kaito is mentioned and might appear, mainly it's oumasai, maki is very much there, might add more later - Freeform, slight oumami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingForeverNightmare/pseuds/DreamingForeverNightmare
Summary: After the three survivors left the game together, their real life friends and families tried to drag them back to their old lives, but they decided to stick together instead. Saihara's parents deciding their kid needs to stop playing around sets up an arranged marriage for him with one of danganronpa's exsponsor's sons. Expecting it to be some murder obsessed freak similar to the kid's dad, he get's a huge surprise when the person he sees is Ouma Kokichi.After waking up from an unknown amount of time, Ouma found that Danganronpa had ended for good, and he couldn't have been more confused and kinda happy about it. What he wasn't happy about was that his father who disowned him calls him telling him he's gonna have to marry one of the survivors of that cursed game.





	1. Freedom and imprisonment in who I'm not.

When the three survivors climbed out of the rubble and looked around at the remains of what used to be their school of mutual killings, they thought it was all over and that they could finally be free from anything to do with the game. But the second they left the dome Harukawa was approached by some orphanage workers, Yumino was scolded by some overly cutesy looking couple, and Saihara was stared at by what he could guess was his parents and his real uncle, none of them talked to him, and he suddenly thinks he understood why his pregame self wanted to kill and die in that game.... They all tried to tell them they needed to come home now and that their fun was over, all except Saihara's parents who just mumbled about not getting payed for this now because the kids destroyed the game. Harukawa declined going back to the orphanage saying as an assassin she has no reason to be there, Yumino agreed and tried to explain that she wants to continue being a mage and bringing smiles to her friends, Saihara just tuned out his parents and looked over to his uncle. "Are you a detective? Was anything from there real?" He asked clenching his fists, the man in question sighed shaking his head before answering. "Not any more. Crime dropped a bit after the game started, and for the most part any cases are about people who were against the game dieing, and no one wanted to work on those ones. A bit was true about you and the... other players. Akamatsu from what I heard liked the piano but wasn't an expert like she was in game..." these answers didn't make him feel much better, but at least he now knows Kaede could have been fairly similar  to how he knew her.

 

The adults continued to argue with the teens until a man with short neat white hair walked up to them. "Everyone please calm down! You know the rules! If a survivor doesn't want to return to their old lives they don't have to~ We can take care of them I promise! Nothing will happen to them anymore. The legal guardians still can decide some things but they did survive a killing game, I'd say they are grown up enough to live on their own." The man said giving a sick grin, his violet eyes reminded the three of a certain supreme leader. "And just who exactly are you?!" Asked Yumeno's mother glaring at the man. He didn't seem bothered by it in the least, in fact he seemed please by her anger. "Why I'm just a sponsor of the game... Or I was. I know how you feel my poor son was part of that season, if he had won I'd be in the same boat as you." the man said giving a soft very fake; in the survivor's, eyes smile. What Saihara's father said is what caught the teens off guard tho, "Yes but because his character died and this stupid round was set up so weirdly, you ended up with your son exactly as he was before the game, while we're stuck with a failure of a character." this was strange because didn't anyone who died in the game stay dead? "Ah that's right! Because a robot was part of it and could be brought back just be using backed up files people complained how unfair that was! So they set it up so that those that dead only had their characters die." Yumeno's mother said pulling the red head into her chest. The man laughed, a twisted look on his face "If you hate what you got so much... Then just kill them. Tho because the games are over I guess the laws will be set back to how they were before, and murder will be frowned upon again?" the expression and words gave Saihara an uneasy feeling, it was just to similar to... "Ouma!" He said without thinking, Harukawa and Yumeno looked at him confused while the white haired man grinned at him "I guess you figured out who my kid was huh? _MISTER DETECTIVE_?"

 

Saihara had so many questions, like "Where was the victims now?" "Where do they go to school?" "Can we see them?" "Do they remember us?" "What do you plan to do to us?" And so much more, he wanted to know, to understand. The man just laughed and gave answers to some questions. "They are back home where they belong." "Classified." "Not unless they go to your school or someone else lets you." "Not unless they knew you from before the game." and lastly "I plan to let you live out the rest of your lives like normal. You'll get an apartment and continue to go to your old schools. Try to act like your old selves if you don't wanna be swarmed by fans~" So here they were in a fairly nice apartment, sitting in a living room trying to figure out what to do. "I go to an all girl's school across town... My magic tells me that none of our friends go to it." Yumeno said sounding really sad by this, she had actually hoped one of the two girl's she was friends with would be there. "It seems Chabashira and Amami go to my school. He's a grade above me so I probably won't see him, and she's below." Saihara said looking at a computer he was given, he was trying to find info on what schools their friend's went to but only found stuff about them. "I go to one in a city, and none of them go to mine either. From what I could get... Ouma, Kaito, Gokuhara, Kiibo, Tojo, and Akamatsu probably go to the same school but some with handme own uniforms so the colors are slightly off or are in different grades. They seem to change them a bit every year." Harukawa mentioned looking at her phone. This meant they wouldn't see eachother much on school days, and they still needed to get settled in, and figure out how they are expected to act at school, the only people they saw tapes of was Saihara, Momota, and Akamatsu's after all. "Nyeh... My mom said I was super moody... I don't know if i can even do that... It seems like to much work... Hey Saihara... Think you can maybe talk to Tenko for me? I feel really bad about what happened, even if she doesn't remember..." Yumeno asked pulling her legs to her chest, it was pretty obvious that she was still thinking about what happened in that cursed game. Saihara gave a soft smile and patted her head, he wasn't sure he could talk to the girl who was an aikido master in game. "I can try. Tho we were told to try to only talk to those that knew us before the game... I really don't think I ever talked to her before the game...." Yumeno nodded in understanding, none of them wanted to be bothered by fans of the show or of their characters, so they had no choice but to try to act like they didn't remember the game, and act like their original selves.

 

They had three months before they had to go back to school, people under stood that being in a killing game can be hard, and trying to settle back into normal life can take sometime, so for the most part they spent the first month getting their new home set up, making each of their rooms look like it was being lived in, and getting locks for the doors in case one of them has an episode which they really don't think they will, but it's mandatory for survivors. The second month they spent buying cloths trying to figure out what their own style is while also trying to get a compromise of what their old selves style was, this part was a but tricky because Harukawa's scrunches where a big distaste for her old self, who also wore cuter girlish things when not at school, unlike who she is now who's cutest thing is the scrunches. Saihara from what he could get pretty much lived in his school uniform... and Yumeno... Well she just didn't like how plain her school and normal cloths turned out to be from who she was now. The last month they had spent practicing acting like how they are expected to. "Okay... So... I'm supposed to be a fanatic for murder... A-and would probably talk about murder mystery plots with my friends... But act pretty normal to anyone I didn't know?" Saihara sighed looking over the notes he took of what he could find out from his family. It seemed Harukawa had it the easiest because her paper just said "I like kids... and don't talk much... great so I just have to sit there and smile when i see a child." she said rolling her eyes. "Nyeh... Mine says... I'm moody... and try to point out flaws in illusions of the magic shows ultimately ruining them... Guys i don't like this..." Yumeno was going to have a hard time with hers because she loves magic and would hate to ruin it, she even risked getting everyone killed because she wouldn't admit to how her magic tricks worked! This whole thing just made Saihara think about how messed up his oldself was compared to the other two's. And then he started to wonder what Ouma's true self was like... Was he just like the Ouma he had met? Did he actually like the killing games? Did he hate them? Was he a prankster? Did he lie as often as the one Saihara met? Could they have been friends?

"hara... SAIHARA!" Yumeno's yelling snapped the detective out of his thoughts, he turned to look at the short magician. "Huh? What is it Yumeno-chan?" He asked clearly confused. "We were calling your name for thirty minutes... What do you want for dinner it's your turn to pick. What were you even think about anyways?" Harukawa asked standing in front of him, oh that's right they had went out to pick up some stuff... He was so lost in his thoughts about what they had done since they got out they he got distracted. "Ah... How about... Uh stake burgers? I was just... Do you think any of the others are as bad as i was? I mean you two weren't." He said scratching the back of his neck. The two girls look at each other before turning to him. "Maybe? I mean some of them are said to be every different while others stayed fairly the same... So I don't know?" Yumeno hadn't talked about magic in public as much as she used to so her answer just made him feel worse, he would have preferred she gave some really bad answer with her magic... Harukawa must have picked up on this because she spoke next on what she thought "Most of them didn't talk in the first episode, but we know Iruma was still a loud mouth... The fact that Ouma had offered to go check if the exisals were still around could mean he wasn't as bad as he acted in the game... But we can't be for sure... What i do know is that some signed up to die, but most wanted to kill and win." She gave a sigh after finishing her thought, Saihara smiled at her and nodded, he hoped the others aren't to bad.

 

When the three months were over and they had to return to school... Saihara didn't have a fun time at all. Random people he didn't know kept asking what it was like to be part of the game and have his memories erased, why he didn't kill anyone like he said he would, and if he still has the gifts from the game or even the underwear he got for befriending people. Then someone pushed all those people away, when he looked at who it was he realized the person had dull green hair. "Okay guys leave the poor boy alone! He just got back. You know you shouldn't bombard him the second he gets here, we've been over this!" He immediately knew who it was. "Amami?" He asked his eyes widening when the other turned to him with an annoyed look on his face. "Hey sorry about that, they get excited... Uh... You're Saihara Shuichi right? Haha... I guess I didn't make it though the game, but i did meet you in it right?" the avocado haired teen asked crossing his arms, Saihara simply nodded before actually giving a proper answer. "Uh... Y-ya... You only actually talked to me once with Kaede... Mentioning the ultimate hunt... and then you died..." He said looking away, the other surprisingly laughed at what Saihara said. "What? Really? Man... I guess i really did fall for a trap... Should have told myself to be careful of that rather then to be careful who i trusted..." The teen said patting Saihara's back before walking away. Shortly after Amami left the pests returned to ask about the killing game, if the blood was really pink, what it was like to see people he befriended die, and who he was into in the game.

When lunch came he set out to find Chabashira just to do what the little magician had asked him to, he found her in the nurses office with a bruise on her face. "Hey are you okay?" He asked walking in to see what was going on. "Ack! Oh it's just a boy... I'm fine, just got in a fight with som on. Hey you're that Saihara kid! The creep that's into the game waaaay more then anyone in my class!" She said making a strange face when he scared her, but then going to a casual expression after. "Ah... Y-Ya... Uh hey so someone from the game actually asked me to talk to you, In the game you kinda befriended her, and she wasn't that nice to you, and now feels bad... So... Erm..." He looked away nervously, if he had his hat he would have hid behind it. "Eh? I did? Okay. Well then tell her it's all good i guess? I really don't remember it, but i watched as far as they would let me seeing as I died round 3. She seems like a good kid." Chabashira said waving it off like it wasn't a problem, then again normally those that died in game don't get to just go back to their old lives. Saihara quickly left after that and went to call Yumeno to let her know what happened, she sounded very happy on the phone when he told her that Chabashira didn't seem to be mad at her.

After a month of everyone either bugging him for info on the killing game, or just getting upset at him for not acting like he should he snapped at them. "I am not the danaganronopa fan I was before the game! I Survived! The rubble didn't kill me! So stop getting mad at me for not being who I was! That Saihara is dead! I don't want to hear about him! Or the killing games! I want to live out the rest of my life and forget about that stupid game! Unless You're from that game stop asking!" His yelling surprised everyone, he was breathing hard until he heard clapping and looked to see Chabashira smiling at him and clapping with Amami following along. "Okay! You heard him! Anyone who bothers him will get flipped or drop kicked by me!" She said putting up a fighting stance as if she was still the neo aikido master. After school that day she gave Saihara her number and told him to give it to the other two survivors for her, so that she can properly tell the mage that she's not mad, and so she can get to know the new them. Other people didn't take it as well as the two explayers did, but that's fine, because as it turns out Yumeno and Harukawa snapped at their schoolmates not long after he did, and Yumeno started texting her friend as soon as she got the number.

Sure, they are still stuck with the lifes of who they used to be, but that doesn't matter for now because they have eachother and some allies at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol So this was hard to do... It didn't come out how i wanted but oh well! Haha so Ouma hasn't appeared yet! I might have the next chapter be about ouma and it follow him? Tell me if you would like that! I'll probably only post when people ask me to? Idk...


	2. Returning to the living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an Ouma chapter. In it he is friends with Kiibo, Kaito, and Rantaro. Not sure how well this will turn out but... I said I would have this chapter be Ouma's so... Wish me luck senpai! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes I type really fast and don't proof read... And kinda never learned grammar cuz of the schools i went to putting me in some pretty bad classes. But on another note I can read a page of a book in one breath so...  
> WHY DOES IT KEEP CHANGING WORDS I WROTE ALREADY?! Ugh I am so so sorry for any spelling mistakes or if it doesn't make sense... For some reason WHEN i write, the words change after post or after i save. If i notice it I will go back and try to fix it.

When Ouma had awoke, he was in a hospital. White walls, white floors, white everything... If he didn't know better he would have thought he was dead, if not for barely even thirty minutes later an obnoxious violet haired man came busting into the room. "Yo! Kichi, the food hear sucks! I had to fight a nurse just to see you! They kept spewing nonsense about rest and getting over an illness and shock and all that bullshit!" The man's voice made him want to just curl into a ball and die, really he wished he didn't know this person at all. The guy has a bad habit of getting on his nervous and being violent, which isn't good for his health, or morals. "Momo-chan needs to not yell. I just woke up, an have no idea what is happening..." he mumbled trying to sit up but winced from a pain in his arm and back. "Oh right! They said you got shot or something... So you can't go home for a while, so they can check to see if you're okay or whatever. But I'll stay here with you! Mostly so I don't have to go to school..." While Momota said the first part very loudly, the last he said under is breath, Ouma knew the man didn't care for school and would do anything to get out of it, even stab a teacher if it will get him to stay home. He as quickly as his pain filled body would allow reached for a call button, to either let them know he was awake, or get them to remove his friend. Sadly all they did was check his vitals and shine a light in his eyes, they let the nuisance stay the whole time, and didn't even ask him to leave when they decided Ouma was okay enough for the time being. "Kaito please watch over him for your stay here will you? We're understaffed at the moment. Call us if you need anything!" the nurse said as she left.

After a week Kiibo came to visit, he gave the weak reasoning that he got in an accident himself and had to be remade from scratch. Not that Ouma minded, as long as his friend was okay. "Nishishi. It's fine Kii-chan~ Momota-san was keeping me company so no worries. But! But! But! I do hope you brought your injured friend a gift so he won't be so bored." He said trying to grab the robot's hands, said robot keeping him self out of reach, his hat obscuring Ouma's view of the robot's face making it impossible to see his reactions. Which was probably the point anyways seeing as the bot was often so secretive of his face.

"Of course I did. Do you still like puzzles or chess?" Kiibo inquired as he sat down where Momota had been all week, he got removed for fighting a doctor and a patient, it's a wonder how the man hasn't been arrested yet. Ouma nodded grinning at the bot, he didn't expect Kiibo to remember such a detail, but was grateful non the less. While the two were in the same class, and hung out at school often, they weren't exactly close outside of that place. But seeing as Kiibo made the effort of breaking his own rule, and came to spend time with him... He should at least return the favor. So the two played a few rounds of chess, until Momota broke back into Ouma's room via a window and scared the snot out of the robot. "Kaito! Please have respect for the law! With the killing games over, there are rules against this!" Kiibo scolded the laughing maniac, but his words caught Ouma's attention.

"Kiibo, hold on. What did you just say? A-about the killing game? Y-you mean this season right?" Ouma asked struggling to get out of the covers, and get closer to the bot. Momota immediately pulled him back onto his back and under the covers, reminding him he still has to rest till the doctors say he can move. The robot looked over at the two blinking a few times before realizing they probably haden't hear the news. Pulling his hat over his eyes, to block out any angry reactions from view, knowing one if the two would be pissed, he gave his answer. "The killing games are over, for good. Last season was the one to end it. One of the characters, convinced enough people; that it wasn't right, to get the show off the air. Ah sorry Kaito. But Kichi isn't that wonderful for you? You were always getting picked on for hating the show, and now it's gone." He could already feel the anger radiating off of Momota, he knew that the man wanted to win, and get a large prize money reward. If he wasn't using his hat at a shield he probably would have regretted telling them, or would have cowered in fear. Then there was the high pitched screeching coming probably from Ouma, the fact that the small boy could make such an agitating and loud sound was shocking. But then again Ouma found little to be a happy thing, so it was probably just a sound being made to hold in his joy. Suddenly the bot found himself on the ground with the short boy sitting on him forcing him into a hug. Kiibo wasn't sure if he should remind Ouma the he was part of that game, or if he should just let someone else tell him... Deciding it wasn't his place to do such a thing, he dropped the topic and forced the smaller teen back into bed.

After another long and painfully boring week; with Ouma constantly asking when he can go home and Momota breaking into his room to keep him entertained, he was finally released and allowed to leave. "Finally! I don't get what took so long! They let me out after three days! What happened to you for you to be stuck there for 2 weeks?! Ah never mind that. Either way we should celebrate! Oh let's go to a serial killer's house! You could be the bait! Like normal, and Kiibo can be the camera!" Momota was already planing his next 'adventure' to try to get rich, of course he would go for something stupidly dangerous... Ouma just shook his head, declining the suggestion. He just got out of the hospital he doesn't want to be sent back to soon. Waiting outside the hospital was his other close and somewhat regretful friend Amami, who waved when he saw the two. He'd expected the green eyed teen to actually visit rather then wait till they got out to offer them a ride, but he wasn't complaining.

The first thing he did when he got close enough was hug the teen, and burying his face in the the other's chest... as best as he can with him being shorter then everyone he knew. "Haha... I see you're happy to see me. Sorry for not visiting, I had to help team danganronpa clean up after they got shut down." The Amami said scratching the back of his head awkwardly, but wrapped his other arm around the shorter boy. The fact that Amami had to help because he won a game before; but let two other people leave ending up having to play again, really bothered the violet eyed boy. "Oh ya! They wanna know if you wanted to see how far you two got in last season?" This question made Ouma tense up immediately, how far he got in last season? He definitely didn't sign up for the game, why would he when he hates it so much? But then he remembered...

He let go of the green teen and backed away. "Did... Did my dad sign me up? Him being a sponsor would let him force that in right? Did I ki-... I don't wanna know, they probably made me some kinda monster for that dumb thing." Ouma said looking away, Momota patted his head while Amami patted very carefully his back, the two tried to cheer him up. Momota agreed that he didn't wanna know either, the games usually make the characters the opposite of the real people. "Can we just go? I don't like hospitals and Momota-san wanted to go to a serial killer's house to try to make a found footage film and get rich." The short teen said trying to change the topic. The other two agreed and Amami gave them a ride back to their houses, Amami deciding to stay at Ouma's to make sure he was okay. The small teen rather then watching any news channels knowing the ending of such a popular show would be the talk of a long while, just rewatched what ever 'horror' movies he could get his hands on with Amami, very clearly avoiding any with traps or the saw series. "Do you think people will try to recreate it on the dark web? I sure hope not... That whole game was wrong in every way..." He said sleepily leaning on his friend.

 

Once two months passed and Ouma was for the most part back to his old life of track club and trying to avoid Momota's violence and keeping Kiibo sort of happy, he found Amami outside the school leaning on a wall. "Ah Rantaro, what brings you here? Shouldn't you be hanging out with your usual friends? You're almost never here on week days. Did something occur?" Kiibo asked adjusting his hat a bit so it wasn't blocking his view but was still making it hard for others to get a good look at him. Ouma has tried to tell Kiibo people wouldn't care if he was human or not, but the bot won't believe him and would rather keep pretending to be human. Amami gave a a soft laugh as he waved at the two, Ouma just looked down a bit to give a depressed look without actually saying he was sad, it's not lying if you never actually said you are right?

"I just wanted to let everyone who was part of last season know that the survivors are back in school. I think some of them might want to talk to their 'friends' from the game, that mostly being Momota and Akamatsu. Any idea where they might be?" Amami asked quickly pulling Ouma into a hug knowing perfectly well that the boy was just pretending just so he'd stick around for a while. Kiibo nodded telling him to check the music room and detention because Momota was in a fight again. Amami rolled his eyes at this and dragged the short boy with him as he went to tell everyone about the survivors. Tojo gave a quick nod before leaving. Akamatsu looked annoyed to be bothered about this but gave a soft sigh and said to keep her posted. And Momota tried to fight the teacher saying he wanted to meet them right now and not have to wait, so Amami had to promise to let him meet one of them later. After he informed everyone he could at Ouma's school he dragged the boy along so they could hang out. "What do you want to do today Ouma? Wanna go on a date~?" He asked jokingly, which made Ouma's face flush and quickly pull out of his grip and run off saying they should just go to the park.

 

* * *

 

 

A week passed since Saihara's out burst in school and the questions on the game only increased by the day, and now he's also having the risk of being picked on for ending the game the way he did, luckily Chabashira has decided to act as a bodyguard for her senpai, and Amami keeps pushing anyone who questions him away when possible. "So get this Saihara-san! Himiko-chan sent me a picture of a frog with the text 'if i kiss it will you appear?' Isn't that just the cutest! She's so invested in her fairytale persona that everything she does has a bit of magic in it. Ah I have no idea how to feel about this... I mean clearly she still thinks of me as the girl from the game, but she's also trying so hard to get to know the real me." Chabashira asked waving her phone at him as they ate, the fact that she's already on a first name bases with Yumino was a surprise. He just quietly watched her gush over how cute and sweet the mage was, he could clearly tell she still liked the red head in game or not. He would have suggested she just admit she likes the girl if he wasn't so scared she could actually kick his butt still. "So, Himiko-chan and I are gonna go see a movie. But I have no idea what we should see, you're a detective and live with her! what would she like?" the worried look on Chabashira's face was sort of endearing, so he offered her his advice that anything to do with magic or fantasy is the safest bet for the short girl. "Okay! Then I think a... Narnia marathon would make her happy! I could even go buy her the books! I hear the first one is something like the magicians apprentice. That sounds magical."

Saihara started to wonder if Ouma would have acted like this, trying to think up what would make the person he likes happy, calling them by their first name, and asking for help, and just being really cute. Would he be shy about it? Or as confident as he was in game? Would Saihara still be called his beloved? Then again Amami was also called that and Ouma did steal a wax statue of him. "Hey Saihara! You're face is getting red are you okay? You don't have a fever right?" Speak of the devil, Amami was going to sit at their table, a teasing grin on his face. Chabashira pushed the green teen in the arm. "Cut it out, he was probably thinking about Ouma or Akamatsu. They both were potential lovers for him." she scolded not helping his flushed state at all, he tried to tell them they were wrong but Chabashira didn't believe a word of it and Amami just laughed asking why he was lying to himself and getting so nervous by it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell if this is short or not.... Anyways the idea is that because Ouma is very close friends with Rantaro and likes sort of girly looking boys he has a crush on him and Rantaro knows it. But Rantaro doesn't completely feel the same and so he will probably try to help Saihara get with Ouma if he can. Idk why Tenko likes Himiko so quickly. Uh... would you guys be mad at me if from now on I only use the last names of saihara ouma and amami? I can't remember himiko's and tenko's is hard to spell and takes up so much room. Any other characters you wanna see in the fic? Or pairings? I'm open to suggestions, but I will be portraying them how i see fit.. Sorry if the survivors end up kinda ooc. Should I have next chapter have a part with himiko or maki's day? This is supposed to be mainly Oumasai, but until I get to that part I don't mind working on the relationships of the other characters. Did this chapter post cuz it still says it was updated a few days ago and it's like the 17th now??


	3. Is this my life now I guess....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So awhile ago i promised a tumblr friend I would put pre-game miu into the story! So quick camio of the inventor so i can later maybe use her for some kiiruma~ And also today (march 8th) is my birthday! SO I decided to work on a bit of this story! If any of you were confused in the last chapter as to why Kiibo is friends with ouma and actually likes being friends with him... It's mostly that in this story kiibo and ouma were friends before the game, so he has both memories, but seeing as he knew the real ouma longer and doesn't have the voice to boss him around, he's decided on his own that he doesn't want to lose the friendship he had. SOooo If you want i can do a flash back chappy on Kiibo, Amami, and Kaito's relationships with Ouma before the game. In this chappy tho I'm just gonna maybe have a random part of Kiibo's point of view?
> 
> Update: I wrote this while very tired and forgot what I was writing right after I started so gonna edit this chappy, maybe add stuff? Remove stuff?

Maki was walking home from school, silently hating her past self for going to a school so far away from her apartment. As she walked she got lost in her thoughts of cursing the dayly treck to and from school that toook an hour by car and longer on foot,  and walked straight into the chest of another girl. When she looked up to glare at the person she recognized them as Iruma Miu, the 'genius inventor'. "Hey watch it tits for bra- oh my fuck, you're that killer chick from danganshitpond!" Iruma said clearly recognizing her to, the fact that Iruma's face went from rude and hostile to scared wasn't that big of a shock, what was tho is her fairly plain uniform and somewhat less lewd stance, could it be she isn't as big a pervert and just curses a lot? "Hell you staring at?! What you gonna kill me for bumping into you or something?" Iruma asked crossing her arms over her chest as she regained composure. Maki decided not to respond and just walk pass the girl while still holding her glare on them. Iruma gave a soft eep before following after her, clearly not finished with her yet. "Hey killer girl! I'm not fuckin done talkin to ya yet! I wanna know who won! I know you did, but who else?! Did the bot make it? Did the little brat make it? Please tell me he's not still a bossy little shit! I don't think the world can handle it." Maki really really didn't want to talk to the lady, but seeing as she probably wasn't leaving until she got answers...

"Shut up. The detective and magician got out, Kiibo blew himself up to put a hole in the wall. For all I know that little brat is an angel, i really don't know. Now stop following me, or I will kill you... On second thought... Here's Saihara's number, you want answers ask him. Because if you ask me one more question,  you will not see tomorrow." Maki said taking Iruma's phone and putting the detective's number in it, mostly as petty revenge for recording over one of her movies. "Have a nice day... You." She said waving as she walked off leaving a very confused and scared Iruma behind. When she got home she got scolded by Saihara for giving away his number to someone he both didn't like talking to and who was spamming his phone with questions. "Do you want to die?" Is all she said before going to her room. "Harukawa I mean it! Don't do this anymore! It was one movie! And you have it downloaded online to!"

* * *

 

As Kiibo entered the school, he could already hear people talking about how he was so weird, and such a loner, so depressing to be around, and how no one wants to be around him, "Is he even human? I never see him smile, and he talks way to formal for his age." He could hear a girl say. Same old things as always, it was truely despairing to hear these things. It's not like he wanted to be born a robot, or be so different from the, he's much rather be like his classmates, of course no one would want to hang around h- "Kii-chan! MY BESTEST MOST GREATEST FRIEND I KNOW!" He heard the loud shouting which cut through his depressing thoughts, he looked up to see Ouma running over to him waving his hand with a big grin, was he purposely yelling this to make the others stop bad talking him? "Wow! You're late. My bestest friend is never late! You even walked right past our classroom! Are you okay? Oh right! We're gonna have a group project for class today, so sit next to me, so we can be partners okay? I have track today to so I'll be here late. So... If you want... I mean you don't have to... But... We could all hang out at like the park, o-or an arcade? Momota-san just got paid for what ever it is he does." Ouma looked almost hopeful that the bot would agree to go.

Kiibo blinked a few times, he considered the offer, Ouma doesn't invite him often because he always turns it down, and Kiibo doesn't like hanging around him after school.... But after everything that happened, maybe spending more time with his friend would be a good idea, after all he only was the one... And he hasn't been a good friend at all, just using the boy as an excuse for him not actually being depressed... "Sure Kichi. That... That sounds like it will be enjoyable. I shall join the two of you on the after school hang out." He said curing himself for phrasing it that way, but gave a smile as best he could. Ouma returned the smile, before dragging him into the class and to a seat in the back of the class. "Ah thank you again for putting up with me, and being a partner in any group projects." he said softly thinking maybe Ouma is just doing these things because he's nice. But when Ouma laughed and patted his back saying he doesn't need to thank a friend for wanting to work with him, he remembered that  _Ouma was the one that befriended him_ not the other way around, it was the shorter boy's choice to do this and to stick around.

After school he waited by the gate, watching Ouma run around the track laughing with those in his club, maybe he should join a club to? After all everyone else from that game that go here are in a club. But he'd just be a bother to any club he joins. He looked down at the ground sadly when he felt someone swipe his hat, looking up he saw Kaito was standing infront of him "Hey Kiibs, what's got you down? You're not gonna make friends if you keep getting all depressed like this you know? I'd try punching it out of you but I don't want to break my hand, or get yelled at by Kichi again." Ha... Kaito had a point he has only one friend because he's such a depressing person. "Ugh, stop that! You're depressing attitude is making me angry! Just get over i-" He heard a loud slap and looked up in surprise to see Ouma glaring at Kaito with his hand raised and a red mark on Kaito's face.

"Momota-san! I told you not to yell at my friend! AND I said Don't. Tell. A. Depressed. Or. Grieving. Person. To. Get. Over. It. You know perfectly well that doesn't work on everyone! That kind of shitty speech has damaged one of my friends before! I don't care if them being sad angers you! You need to know how to handle these problems the right way! _**And I am handling Kiibo's problems my way! So back the fuck off.**_ " Ouma said scolding the violent teen, a very hostile aura around the small normally soft boy. Kiibo had never seen his friend this way before not even in the game... and the Ouma he knew wasn't one to really curse, or get to angry at people. Ouma straightened himself taking a deep breath before turning to Kiibo with his usual kind demeanor "Kii-chan! I finished early! SOooo let's go okay? Momota-san has to pay for everything for picking on my friend tho! Kay? To bad not up for argument." He said before pulling the two with him, this actually left Kiibo wondering if the whole game and death had affected Ouma in a way they hadn't noticed till now, but he shook that thought off, Ouma was just trying to make Kaiti stop handling these things with violence and intimidation. He trusts the friend he'd know from before the game, he couldn't imagine the real Ouma being truly hostile.

* * *

 

Tanko kept looking around nervously as she walked with Himiko down an aisle at the mall, she was super nervous... and sweaty about the whole 'date'. "Nyeh... I'm getting sleepy from all this walking... Tenko can you carry me? I still wanna buy a cute dress and shoes for a new more modern mage outfit." The short mage said rubbing at her eyes yawning softly. Tenko shakily picked up the smaller girl without much effort and put her on her back so she could sleep as they walked. "Don't worry Himiko-chan! I'll find you the perfect for- I mean modern mage outfit ever! We'll even get a uh... maaagic hair pin to increase your mana?" Tenko didn't know much about magic but she knew that Himiko just wanted to get a formal dress so she could look cuter for more important things like parties and such, trying to phrase things like her friend was very hard but she did her best to not anger the girl. "Kay... It has.. has to be red... Neyh... breathing is so much work..." Now that was worrying, but on the bright side the mage fell fast asleep. "Okay Tenko no problem... Just find a super perfect outfit, buy the books, go to a movie place and watch the films and then hopefully score a hug or something from you're super whimsical friend." She was very clearly taking this date very seriously, as she looked around for something that would fit the mage and make her look nice. "Oh this one has a ribbon and a blue flower! She might like it... Maybe a matching hair pin... Some white flats? Hm... Should I wake her to ask? But she's so cute asleep, Mmmm I can wait a bit." Tenko grabbed the dress and continued to look around, wanting to make sure there wasn't anything else the sleeping girl might want.

As the day continued on the two managed to get cloths, magic supplies, some books, and Himiko put on a magic show for some people in a park. "Neyh... Bathroom break then movie, I'm so excited I can't wait to see it! But I can't hold out for much longer my mana is so low..." Himiko said rushing off in the theater leaving Tenko alone to try to guess snacks and pay for the movie. The small Mage took a good look at herself in the mirror, she had tried very hard to dress causal but also cute enough to that Tenko would know she actually put thought into their meeting up. "All my magic talk is probably making us both look stupid... Maybe I should stop it. But she likes when I do it..." This conflict she didn't want to make Tenko look bad, but she also wanted to be herself. She splashed her face with water before going back to where she left the taller girl. "Okay I'm ready!" She cheered jumping up, but she kept a straight face. She could hear Tenko giggling as they walked to the movie room.

* * *

 

With Maki huddled up in her room most if the time, and Himiko spending hers with Saihara's school friend, he himself didn't have much to do. His original self's friends despised him, and he didn't make any new ones since he came back. When his phone rang he caught off guard and made a very none masculine shreak. He checked the number but didn't recognize it, answering anyways he was surprised to hear Amami's voice on the other end. "Hey Saihara! You might be wondering how I got your number... Well I asked Tenko. She originally said no, but then I promised to help her with getting ready for her date." Oh great so he can't trust her with his number because she,s take bribes if it wil help her get closer to Himiko.... "Anyways! You don't have any plans right? I got to thinking and you should start hanging out with me. I mean I can't hang out with Ouma today because he's like... Out and you don't have any friends outside who you knew in the game who are... Well dead." Saihara was going to decline the offer when he realized what Amami said. "You know Ouma-kun? You never told me this, Harukawa says he goes to school with Akamatsu-san." The detective said, listening for what the slightly older teen had to say.

"tsk... Haha... I didn't plan to tell you. Anyways ya I know them both, Akamatsu even told me to keep her posted on you guys. She's not very close to anyone... Ouma on the other hand has two friends at school and a few outside of it. Remember that motive video? It only had 9 people but says he has 10 members, weird right?" Was Amami trying to change topic? But then Saihara thought about it. Ouma in the game called Amami his beloved... Sure he also called Saihara that but... Was his backstory supposed to include Amami originally? "So let's go out! You can't just be staying inside all the time, not good for your health. Meet me at the pizza place near the station, if you don,t show I,m not protecting you at a school anymore." He must be joking... He wouldn't actually stop helping the detective... Right?

Saihara stood outside the place he was told to be, wearing his school uniform not wanting to bother changing and looked up when he heard Amami calling out to him. "Okay I'm here, but why? If this is some plan to force me to make new friends this is a terrible start." Saihara said crossing his arms shrinking away from countless eyes looking in his direction. Amami scratched the back of his head and awkwardly laughed, before dragging the detective into the restaurant and to a table with 4 other people. People he recognized as from Ouma's motive video.

"Saihara, this is Mia, Riku, Aka, and Holly. Aka is a teacher at Ouma's school, Mia is a childhood friend and Riku is a sort of delinquent. Holly is.... Very very quite. They're some of Ouma's old friends who he doesn't hang around as much because of a conflict in schedules. I think it would be a go idea if you guys became friends." Amami said sitting down next to Mia the pigtails haired girl who waved at him excitedly, Riku looked up from his phone for a second one of his eyes blocked by his shir before looked back at the phone, and Holly have a soft hello, her light brown hair having random braids in it. Aka was leaving in the table her shirt a little to low cut for an adult sitting with teens. "Oh you're so cute! With such a pretty face you'd be his type I'm sure!" Aka said motioning for Saihara to sit between her and Riku.

After spending around two hours with the very mismatched looking group Saihara excused himself have headed home, in all that time there he learned each of those people have a problem which lead to them befriending Ouma, and that the short boy a thing for girly face boys. It would be a good idea to met with them again to see if he can get anymore info. But for now he can just report this to his roommates. "Wait what?! The members of dice are real? And you met four of them?! What were they like? What did they say? Did they out on an evil act?" Maki demand when he mentioned it.

"Well.... Some of them are real, that's for sure... Rantaro might have been the missing tenth or he was supposed to be? They seemed night enough... They mostly just talked about how weird it was for Rantaro to bring me and one of them in passing said how Ouma would think I was cute? But no evil act, or talking about any organization. I even asked them about it, but they said they did do the whole pranks thing but only because they wouldn't find a better way to get out their problems till later." He gave a soft shrug looking away from Maki's questioning hot gaze, she didn't seem content with his answer. But now she knows Rantaro could get her in contact with a certain astronaut... She'll have to ask him about it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to put maki in the chapter more but she's not exactly the outgoing type... Also i heard somewhere that Kiibo is actually depressed and that the only reason he doesn't show it much is cuz of the voice telling him not to, so without it he's more likely to be a sad ball of self hate. So Ouma being he best friend and having his own problems and seeing how being told to get over it can sometimes make the depressed person feel worse, does everything he can to make Kiibo happy, Kiibo doesn't self hate in this story to much around Ouma because he's actually happier with himself when he has someone who like him for being himself. So Kaito is a bad thing to be alone with for him. I might just use Miu later as a comfort for Kiibo because she just seems like someone who needs someone to be there for her and who would be a good influence for Kiibo. Look a glimps at Tenko and Himiko's date! Pro tip don't write while your tired sad and at work.


End file.
